A Path Strewn With Thorns
by Casa Circe
Summary: Post WAT. Aang and Zuko take a journey into the Spirit World to meet old friends and they end up learning more about each other. However, Katara's anger and distrust may prove to be fatal to them all. Will Aang and Zuko be able to return? Please R and R!:
1. Chapter 1

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: This is my first Avatar fanfic (and I'm actually in the middle of writing half a dozen other stories but I couldn't resist writing this, so great is my hunger for Chapter 13). So don't expect anything that good. I'm just releasing some pent up anxieties. Please review, though!

CHAPTER ONE

_The wind whipped at his face. The breeze was a strong one. And the air was as chilly as the coldest winter's night. But all of this was extremely familiar. Aang slowly opened his eyes._

"_Hello, Aang," said a kind and gentle voice._

"_Hi there, Roku," greeted the younger avatar enthusiastically, "It's good to see you again."_

_They were both riding on the elder avatar's dragon, Fang, as he flew gracefully in a cloud-filled sky._

"_So I guess you've come to give me some advice," chuckled Aang, not averse to the idea. Considering the circumstances, he needed all the advice he could get. Although he had feigned indifference to his closest friends, the memory of their invasion's defeat just a few days ago weighed heavily on his young shoulders. But then again, he couldn't help remembering what Wan Shi Tong's opinion had always been. Like Zhao, Aang's invasion had failed because he sought knowledge from the library only to defeat his enemies. His was a different destiny._

_Then, there was the arrival of a former foe. Although he had accepted Zuko into their group, Aang was still uneasy over the young Firebender's presence. Katara's heated dislike of the prince only added to the young avatar's discomfort although he was puzzled as to the great extent of her hatred for Zuko. It was pretty strange considering he was the one Zuko had personally endangered for so long. If anything, he should be the one who hated Zuko the most. And yet he didn't._

_Surprisingly, even sarcastic Sokka didn't really mind Zuko's presence although the Water Tribe warrior found it extremely awkward. But he was cool with it, nevertheless._

_Fortunately, Toph trusted Zuko and that was one load off Aang's mind. It was quite ironic, actually, to think that Toph had a real, concrete grudge against Zuko (her feet were healing nicely but they were still slightly red) and yet she easily forgave him._

_Then, there was still the looming question of what to do now? True, Aang did have a firebending teacher but would this be enough? Defeating the Fire Lord has proven, thus far, more challenging than he could ever have imagined._

_All these thoughts passed through Aaang's mind before he realized that he was still with avatar Roku and the older man was gazing at him earnestly._

"_Oh, sorry about that, my mind just wandered," Aang muttered, embarrassed._

"_I understand completely, Aang," replied the other man gently, "You have much on your mind right now."_

"_Oh, Roku," Aang began in a hurried tone, "there's so much I want to ask you about.." But before he was able to continue, he was shushed by the old Avatar._

"_I am well aware of that, Aang," interrupted Roku, "so I know that the span of one night will not be sufficient for us to tackle all we need to. So I will use this limited time to give you instructions about our next meeting. Please pay close attention."_

_Aang listened attentively, his face filled with determination._

"_Once again," began Roku, "you will have to journey with me to the Spirit World. There are some people I would like you to meet. We will confer as to how you may best fulfill your destiny. You are to prepare yourself for this journey because it will last longer than all your other previous trips to the Spirit World. We will be having it on the night on the next full moon."_

_Aang nodded, taking everything in. He couldn't suppress all his excitement however. Going to the Spirit World was always an adventure and to imagine that it would be longer than his previous visits, was nothing short of a thrill._

"_However, this time," continued the aged Avatar, with a sly expression on his face, which turned Aang a little apprehensive, "you won't be going alone."_

_Aang was instantly exhilarated. He thought about all the people he could bring to the Spirit World with him. Sokka had been there already but what the heck? It would be fun to see the sarcastic warrior's reaction to all the interesting things to see in that dimension. Toph might not exactly enjoy not seeing the sights but she might be interested in the new sensations she would feel in another world. It would be convenient to have Appa join him as well, although Hei Bai would always be there as a comfortable mode of transportation. What would Katara do if she were to go with him? The possibilities were simply endless._

"_Before you get any funny ideas, Aang," Roku said, as if reading Aang's mind, "I'll tell you that this person has a connection to both of us. In fact, he is my great grandson."_

_Aang's jaw dropped miles below Fang's scaly body._

"_You have a great grandson?"_

"_Why do you look so surprised? I was married and I had children."_

"_Yeah, but…but.."_

"_Don't forget to bring him with you. Remember, the night of the next full moon."_

"_But Roku, who is…"_

Unfortunately, Aang was awakened by a small furry presence currently staring at him curiously.

"AAAH!!!" cried the surprised avatar, jumping awake, hand clutching at his heart.

"Momo," he chastised the lemur, "don't ever scare me like that again. For a moment there I thought you'd start talking."

To his relief, the lemur merely chirped in response.

"Looks like someone slept in this morning," said a familiar, sarcastic tone.

"Good morning to you too, Sokka," replied Aang cheerfully, "but you'll be glad to know that sleeping in was worth it this time."

"So how exactly are we going to find Avatar Roku's great grandson?" exclaimed a perplexed Sokka.

"Blame Momo," replied Aang with a nonchalant shrug, "he woke me up before Roku could tell me his great grandson's name."

"Are you sure this wasn't one of your weird hallucinatory dreams, like the ones you had a few days before the invasion?" asked a concerned Katara.

"I'm positive," replied Aang, "I just need to find out who Roku's great grandson is before the next full moon and I'll be all set."

"Yeah, that'll be really easy," remarked an unenthusiastic Sokka.

"Hey, maybe it will be," piped in Toph, who had been silent all throughout the discussion, "after all, we do have a Fire Nation person with us right now, if you haven't forgotten. Maybe Zuko can help us find Roku's descendant."

"Hey, you're right," said Aang with a grin, "I'll go ask him."

NOTE: Hate it? Love it? Bored by it? Please let me know. Reviews are my soul food. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: Wow. I've never received so many reviews for just one short out-of-the-blue piece. I'm quite overwhelmed. My extreme thanks to silkeknuts, NebuNeferu, Psycho Demon-Witch, PhantomWriter2.0, Silver Fox Trot, Ieyre, kitkat1327, and ElementUchihaMaster for your reviews!

I don't usually update this fast but the overwhelming positive response has been quite inspiring so here's the next installment.

CHAPTER TWO

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that he's telling the TRUTH!!?!"

This frustrated statement was followed by a huge wall of solid earth rising from the ground and throwing two incredulous boys into the air, and leaving another boy greatly puzzled as he watched the scene.

A few moments later, a Water Tribe warrior was wiping the dust off his sleeves and a Firebender was helping the avatar get up.

"Sorry to doubt you, Toph," replied Aang sheepishly, "but it just seemed too…too…"

"Too what?" retorted an annoyed Earthbender, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Incredible," answered Sokka, "I mean, how big a coincidence can this be? Avatar Roku comes to Aang in a dream and tells him to find his great-grandson and Zuko turns out to be the aforementioned grandson? The universe is playing with us here!"

"Quiet, Sokka," replied an amused Toph, "a giant serpent might come out of the ground and bite your unbelieving head off!"

"I'm being serious here!"

"So am I," said Toph, "he's not lying. And hey, look on the bright side; it saves us loads of time? Imagine having to walk back into the Fire Nation to look for someone. Not the wisest thing to do."

"Toph's right," added Aang, with a mischievous grin, "and it'll be kinda fun to call Zuko grandson." The avatar looked around for his "descendant" but was disappointed.

"Hey, where'd my great grandson go off to?" asked the avatar.

"Don't worry, he just went to get something in the room," said Toph, "I guess you guys didn't really notice him wander off, so engrossed were you in NOT BELIEVING ME!"

"Hey, no offense Toph, we were just a little surprised," Aang tried to excuse himself, his hand scratching his bald head awkwardly.

"A LITTLE SURPRISED?" replied the Earthbender mockingly, "your jaws dropped so low, I was sure badger moles would have bitten them."

"Hey!" protested the two boys, inadvertently clutching at their chins, to Toph's utter delight. The earthbender grinned.

"A-hem…" Someone cleared his throat, causing the trio to look at a serious but slightly amused Fire Prince, who held something in his hand.

Aang was instantly at his side, clapping his hands to Zuko's shoulders with mock fatherly-pride.

"Hey, there, sonny boy," said the younger boy with enthusiasm, "What do you have to say to old granddaddy?"

Zuko merely raised his eyebrows in a mixture of suspicion and amusement. He was tempted to roll his eyes but he resisted the urge. This couldn't be more awkward than it already was but he needn't to gain their trust so he had to make an effort.

"Ummm….Well," began Zuko, "I just wanted to clear things up about my identity as Avatar Roku's descendant so I'd like to show you this." And then he unwrapped the small item that was wrapped in a piece of cloth in his hand.

At the sight of it, Aang smiled back at Zuko, every doubt in his mind dispelled forever. Sokka and Toph, however, were still at a loss to what the item signified.

"So what is it?" asked Toph.

"It's the crown to be worn by the crown prince of the Fire Nation," Zuko replied, "It's a family artifact."

"And this is important, how?" asked Sokka, his hand touching his chin in his trademark "detective" pose. Aang rolled his eyes.

"This was the gift Fire Lord Sozin gave to Avatar Roku when they were young boys," explained Aang. "This is the best evidence there is!"

"Next to Toph's lie-detecting skills, of course," Aang added cautiously, trying to avoid the earthbender's wrath. Toph smiled smugly at her triumph.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait for the next full moon and we'll be all set," said Sokka excitedly, "and in the meantime, let's get to know more about Zuko."

"What?" said Zuko, surprised and apprehensive.

"Come on, share your thoughts with us, don't be shy," invited Aang.

"After all," said Sokka, placing his arm around Zuko's shoulders companionably, pointing a finger to emphasize his point, "we're family."

Zuko cringed.

"So, what's all the commotion about?" said a new voice.

Katara's slim form was soon visible at the entrance to the small courtyard. The young waterbender had refrained from having to face the firebender as often as she could but this time she couldn't avoid him or show any outward animosity to him in front of Aang. But she still didn't trust him and was constantly looking for an excuse, no matter how slight, to prove herself right.

Aang approached her excitedly. "Great news, Katara," he began, "Zuko happens to be Avatar Roku's great grandson?"

"What? But how is that possible?" was Katara's reaction.

Zuko and Toph both rolled their eyes.

"My mother is Avatar Roku's granddaughter," Zuko said in a neutral tone, careful not to irk the waterbender. He knew that a death threat from her was more serious than any he had ever received. And he also knew that he would have to exert the most effort in gaining her trust than he would ever have done. This was a daunting but necessary task.

"Oh," was all she said in reply, as Aang bombarded her with his excited plans and ideas, showing her the crown ornament, and talking enthusiastically about the future. The girl only half-listened to what the avatar was saying, her attention also on the young firebender who was with them. Although her ears were directed towards Aang and Sokka's plans, her gaze never left Zuko's face. But hers was an expression of complete suspicion.

Zuko returned her gaze, but his expression was one of sympathy and sadness. He understood her reasons for hating him but he was still perplexed over the intensity of her loathing. Although she had agreed to let him join the group, she had done so most begrudgingly. She still couldn't forgive him for what happened in the Crystal Catacombs. And he was at a complete loss as to how he was to make amends to her. Zuko sighed, almost despondently. It was going to be really tough to reach out to this girl.

Silently but slyly, all this was being observed by the blind earthbender. Toph said nothing about the racing heartbeats and pulses she could feel (even with her feet slightly burned) of the waterbender and the firebender. The other boys were oblivious to the friction that was building between their companions but she wasn't. And she knew that the silence wouldn't last very long.

Toph smiled. _This is going to be really interesting._

NOTE: I don't know how long this is going to be considering Episode 53 is airing in a few hours. Hopefully, it won't drastically change what I have in mind. But anyway, please continue reviewing! Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: The waiting is killing me. I am really anxious to watch Chapter 13 so I'm writing. It's therapy.

Thank you once again to all the people who have reviewed: ElementUchihaMaster, Sayle, SilkeKnuts, Music is my BFF, and SunSetSoItSeems. Honestly, I've never gotten reviews this fast or this many for any other story I've written and it's quite uplifting. Your quick response inspires me to write quicker and update as fast as I can.

CHAPTER THREE

Aang and Zuko had been busy preparing for the momentous night by alternately drilling in fire bending to prepare their bodies for the indefinite period of inactivity and meditating to prepare their minds for the coming challenges. Their diligence was exceeded only by their excitement and anticipation.

Aang, as usual, was eager to see his old friends from the Spirit World like Hei Bai, Roku and the other avatars, and even the cranky baboon who liked peace and quiet. There was still so much to explore in that dimension and now he had another excuse to visit. He was still fulfilling his responsibilities and he was going to have fun as well. The prospect was nothing short of exhilarating.

Zuko, of course, had never been to the Spirit World and although he was equally excited, he was also very nervous. How could he face his avatar ancestor knowing all the terrible things he had done? And who else would he see in the world of the dead? He sighed with relief to think that his mother would not be there. Or at least, he hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't.

_Perhaps._ Even his father, a cold and cruel man who was certain of everything was uncertain about his mother's fate. "Perhaps" signified doubt, a lingering possibility that…

Zuko shook his head to push the thought away. Did Uncle not tell him not to give in to despair? So he wouldn't. He will not allow himself to think that his mother was dead. She was alive. And he would find her. And if this trip to the Spirit World would enlighten him on the path he would have to take to achieve that end, then, all the better.

But what was important at that moment was focus. Focus on the task at hand. Focus on the flame that comes from within. Focus on execution, accuracy, aim, and energy. Focus on…

…the mischievous earthbender smirking at him from the side.

He glanced at her and though she couldn't see his face, Toph knew that the Prince was observing her. She grinned slyly.

Zuko was on his guard immediately, his eyes narrowed, his muscles tensed. The blind earthbender had agreed to let him join the avatar's group on the grounds that she would have the opportunity to get back at him for burning her feet. And undoubtedly, she was a force to reckon with. Whatever show of earthbending he had experienced when she was throwing rocks at him as she crawled away from his camp site, he knew, was nothing to her true power. And for the past few days she did nothing to concretize her threat.

This was what worried him. When, where or how she would strike was still a mystery to him and this ignorance weighed more than his guilt.

"Feeling a little nervous, aren't you?" Toph teased him.

"A bit," he conceded, still wary and tense.

"You know," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "you really should learn to relax every now and then. You're constantly tense. It really can't be very healthy."

_How can I relax when I know that you might spring on me the moment I put my guard down? _He thought.

"Or maybe it's because you still don't trust yourself," she continued, "so it's even more difficult to trust others."

Zuko's jaw dropped and he was speechless as Toph walked away, a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

In another part of the temple, Katara was busy preparing lunch. As she waterbended the soup of the day, she turned her thoughts to Aang's upcoming journey. But her reverie was interrupted by the arrival of Haru, The Duke, and Teo, and Sokka coming to sniff at the day's main course.

"Need any help there, Katara?" offered Haru.

"No thanks, Haru," she replied cheerfully, "I've got it."

"Yeah, Haru," added Sokka, "leave her to do her girl chores while we do some serious planning."

This was followed by an icicle piercing (just slightly) Sokka's behind.

Haru and the other boys laughed.

"You better be careful when talking to your sister, Sokka," advised Teo.

"Yeah, she's one tough cookie," said the Duke.

Sokka merely grumbled in reply, rubbing his sore behind. Then, they proceeded to another part of the temple to discuss plans.

Katara shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Boys._

A little later, Toph wandered in. She watched the waterbender curiously.

"Anything tasty to eat, Sugar Queen?"

"Sure, if you're patient enough, Toph. I'll be done in a bit."

"Great. I'm starving."

"Do you mind calling the others?"

Toph faced the adjoining room. "I don't think that'll be necessary," she said, pointing at the procession of boys coming out of their "planning session", lured by the appetizing aroma of Katara's cooking. After a little while, a strong breeze announced Aang's arrival. Apparently, the wafting scent of lunch had reached the avatar too.

"Well, looks like we can all have lunch now," said Katara triumphantly. Haru built a makeshift table by earthbending some slabs of rock while Teo and the Duke set the table. Soon everyone was settled and ready to eat. Katara was carefully bending the stew when Toph interrupted.

"We're not complete yet," she stated simply.

Katara frowned. The others were embarrassed at having forgotten Zuko and Aang quickly flew to the training ground (at the far end of the temple) to call him.

Later, after lunch, Toph approached Katara just as the latter was tidying up.

"So how long are you going to keep this up, Sugar Queen?"

"Keep what up, Toph? Cooking? Don't worry I enjoy it."

Toph gave her a look.

"What? You're going to have to be a little more specific about what you're implying Toph."

"I mean this whole cold-bitter-and-unforgiving attitude towards Zuko? What happened to you, anyway? This isn't the Katara I know."

"You don't understand. I've told you so many times that…"

"I know, I know, I've heard all your arguments. And yes, maybe I wasn't there when he was chasing you and Aang all over the world but that's all in the past, isn't it? We've got to move on."

"But he's a liar and a traitor. We can't trust him. I certainly don't."

"Hey, I'm the one whom he burned. Aang's the one he constantly tried to capture. If anything, we're the ones who have the biggest bones to pick with him but what, Katara? Aang trusts him and so do I."

"You weren't lied to, you weren't betrayed in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, gee, Katara, words must hurt more than flames on one's flesh."

"I didn't mean it that way, Toph. It's just, it's just.."

"Just what, Katara?"

"It's complicated, Toph. Let's not talk about it anymore, ok?"

Toph was about to fire another retort when the almost begging but stern look on Katara's face and a change in the Waterbender's aura silenced her. Despite being blind, Toph sensed that the other girl was unwilling to pursue the issue.

"Fine. Have it your way." And the earthbender stomped off to her room, leaving Katara to her thoughts as the older girl gazed at a gibbous moon.


	4. Chapter 4

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: I'll forego the usual rant because I know it can be annoying to readers. Instead, I'll just thank those who reviewed: Itai Silver Eyes, MoonlitInuko, Psycho Demon-Witch, anny, SALAMANDA.

There was a dubious part in Chapter Three about Toph "seeing" Katara's stern look so to clarify things, I added an extra sentence. Please check it out. Thanks to those who called my attention.

On with the story. This is longer than usual. Please keep reviewing!!!

CHAPTER FOUR

And so the night of the full moon arrived.

At sunset, all the members of the Avatar's group gathered at the door of the temple's inner sanctum, the place with the most powerful gathering of spiritual forces. The others stood in silence as Aang opened the vast doors to the sanctum by airbending.

The huge doors opened into a large, dark, dusty room filled with statues of the different generations of Airbending Sages as well as the incarnations of the avatar not unlike the room Aang, Katara, and Sokka discovered in the Southern Air Temple. And in the middle of the room there was a small, two-level platform directly beneath a window which served as the only source of light. And this window was the exact shape of the full moon. So the sanctum would soon fill with an eerily pristine glow which illuminated the platform so as to make it seem otherworldly. Marveling at the magnificent sight, the others stood still and speechless.

Getting over the initial awe of seeing that room, Aang sighed and said, "Well, I guess this is it." He motioned to Zuko and the latter stepped forward. They nodded to each other.

"Good luck, guys," said Haru.

"Have fun," teased Sokka, amused by the serious look on Zuko' face.

Aang grinned. "Don't worry, Sokka, we will." The avatar gave a short but significant glance at Katara who nodded back at him before he and Zuko entered the sanctum and the huge doors closed behind them.

The ones left behind looked at each other for a few moments before going their own ways – Sokka back to his planning, Haru and Toph to earthbending, Teo and the Duke back to exploring, and Katara back to alternately waterbending and cooking dinner.

Meanwhile, Aang and Zuko were positioning themselves on the platform, Aang on the higher level, Zuko at the bottom.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked the firebender tentatively.

"Easy," replied Aang with a matter-of-fact tone, having done this before, "Did you bring the crown?"

Zuko held up the artifact. Despite being old and a little bit rusty, it shimmered slightly under the faint moonlight.

"For reasons I can't really explain," began Aang, "that crown has a lot of spiritual energy and it really helps establish a connection between you and Avatar Roku so I think we're meant to use it to get you to the Spirit World. So you'd better wear it, (Aang added with a grin) sonny-boy."

Zuko cringed, and rolled his eyes. The avatar had gotten this annoying habit of calling him that. It was really embarrassing but if he wanted to get along with all of them, he would have to endure it. The Water Tribe boy never stopped being amused by it. Amusement, on Zuko's part, however, was long gone.

He fixed his hair in the Fire Nation tradition and wore the crown. Then, he looked at Aang for further instructions. The boy had already positioned himself in meditation mode on the upper level of the platform, aligning his two closed fists so that the arrow tattoos faced each other.

"Well, this is how I do it all the time but I guess for this case, I'll have to connect my fists with the crown so you have to sit still," Aang said as Zuko got into a meditative position as well, and then, the avatar placed both closed fists on opposite ends of the crown.

"Now, relax, set your mind at ease and we'll be going in a few seconds," instructed Aang before closing his eyes in concentration, his tattoos glowing under the moonlight.

Zuko followed suit, not noticing how the crown on his head seemed to be glowing as brightly as the arrow tattoos. He banished all thoughts from his mind and allowed his soul to fly away. Away from this temple, away from his body, away from this corporeal world…

_And then, there they were, standing together at the threshold of the Spirit World, in front of a strange, glowing, gate-like structure, in a swamp-like place filled with wandering creatures, paying them no notice…_

"_Well, here we are," welcomed Aang to a stupefied Zuko. The older boy was still taking everything in, the out-of-body experience, the sight of the dead, the eerie glow which enveloped his entire being. Aang grinned, seeing familiar surroundings. He spied a certain necklace-wearing baboon meditating in one corner._

_The ape opened one eye in curiosity and then his face wore the expression of disgust. He closed his eye and scoffed. "More tourists," he muttered._

"_Welcome back, Aang," said a gentle, aged voice. Aang smiled as the regal figure of Avatar Roku materialized in front of them._

_Zuko was once again speechless, awestruck by the presence of a legend in Fire Nation history, and at the sight of an ancestor. He recollected himself and made a customary Fire Nation bow to the older avatar._

_Roku looked back at his descendant with pride. He returned the bow and clapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder._

"_Welcome, as well, great grandson," he greeted._

"_It is an immense honor to be in your presence, Avatar Roku," muttered Zuko respectfully._

"_It is an honor to meet you too," replied Roku, kindly, "Now, off to business, Aang, we need to discuss your plans for ending the war. After I have this talk with both of you, others will come and speak with you as well."_

_Aang nodded and asked, "Like Hei Bai?"_

"_He's already here, Aang," said Roku as a huge Panda Bear spirit appeared and licked Aang._

"_Great to see you too," replied the avatar cheerfully, hugging the spirit._

"_Now," began Avatar Roku, strolling across the swamp with the two boys and one bear following, "it's very fortunate that you have found yourself a firebending teacher."_

"_Actually, Roku," said Aang, glancing sideways at Zuko, who was quietly listening to every word, "he found me. I guess friendships can transcend lifetimes."_

"_Exactly. Somehow I felt that one way or another Sozin and I would make reparations. And here is the manifestation of that. It was clearly destiny that patched up a friendship and destiny will help you end this hundred year war. Not only did you gain a firebending teacher, but you have also gained an ally and a friend. Now that you have mastered three elements, it won't be that difficult for you to master the last one. After all, like I said before, you've done it generations before._

_The comet is on its way. More than studying firebending, you and your friends will need to assemble another army, greater than the one you led in your last invasion. Remember that you still have allies in the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe as well as the other bands of freedom fighters. You must do your best to unite the remaining free peoples of the Four Nations to defeat the Fire Nation. You must also try and gather the Fire Nation rebels. You haven't met them but there are certain firebenders who are against the war and the current Fire Lord's reign of terror. They will be more than willing to join in your cause._

_Most importantly, Aang, remember that you are never alone in this campaign. You have friends all around you who love you and will go through anything with you. It is all right to be afraid. True courage comes in admitting your fear and facing it._

_Defeating the Fire Lord is your destiny but restoring peace to this world is not a burden you alone must bear. It is a responsibility shared by everyone."_

"_Thank you, Roku," Aang said as he bowed with reverence, Zuko following suit._

"_I have been neglecting you," Roku added, looking at his great grandson, "was there anything on your mind, Zuko?"_

"_Well," began Zuko hesitantly, encouraged by the friendly faces, looking back at him, "I was wondering if I really deserve to be a part of this great destiny? I'm a traitor. I hunted down the avatar, I've hindered his destiny so many times and even caused harm on him and his friends? And yet, they've accepted me in their group. I'm happy but I'm also guilty. I have committed so many crimes and yet I'm so lightly punished. Is this enough to atone for all my sins?"_

_Aang looked at Zuko, puzzled. Never had he seen his former enemy like this before, so vulnerable and uncertain. His mental image of Zuko had always been of a fiercely determined face. But now, this image was changing._

"_I see," replied Roku, with a sympathetic look, "you have been deprived of kindness from everyone but your uncle so you are surprised to be receiving it from someone else."_

"_I'm surprised that it should come from you," Zuko said, addressing both Roku and Aang._

"_I understand your dilemma," Roku continued, "and I feel for you. Your life has been hard as well. But do not think yourself undeserving of forgiveness and trust. You have been given another chance to do the right thing and you have taken it._

_I know that you are a very determined and focused young man. It may be difficult to turn your determination and focus towards something the complete opposite of what you have been used to but I'm confident that you will succeed and fulfill your destiny of atoning for your family's sins."_

"_Thank you, revered great grandfather," Zuko replied, deeply moved by his ancestor's praise, "I will endeavor not to disappoint you."_

_Roku smiled benevolently._

"_Wow, he was really confused, wasn't he?" Aang asked Roku in a whisper._

"_He has had a very complicated life, not unlike yours, so I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine," replied the other man._

"_Don't worry, we already do," said Aang with a smile._

"_One last question, please," said Zuko, slightly more comfortable in his great grandfather's presence._

"_Go ahead," replied Roku._

"_Uncle said that _I_ was the one destined to atone for our family because of my connection to both you and Fire Lord Sozin, but what about Azula? She too shares the connection. What is her role in resolving this crisis and why has she never seemed so conflicted in allegiances?"_

"_Now, that, I think, you know the answer to. Your sister may have the same connection but she has already chosen her side. Just like you being so much your mother's son and so have a stronger connection to me, Princess Azula is your father's daughter and she will continue following in his footsteps. It is kind of you, though, to seek some path of redemption for her. I honestly do not know where she will stand at the end but let us hope that you are not wrong in supposing she may also have some good in her."_

_Zuko nodded in gratitude._

"_I highly doubt it," said Aang sarcastically, seeing the diabolical princess in his mind. "I really do."_

"_Well, on that note," remarked Roku, "I have nothing further to say. But this visit is by no means over. If you will move forward, Aang and Zuko, you will meet some people who have words of advice for you as well. Go safely."_

"_Thank you, Avatar Roku," both boys bowed as they continued down the misty lane._


	5. Chapter 5

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: Thanks to those who reviewed: Alexandromeda Cullen II, MastaDrumma22, ItaiSilverEyes, Laura, Bob the Chicken Nugget, and Element Uchiha Master.

Here's the next chapter! It's long again. Hope you like it, please review!

The updates will be coming triply fast now because I have to post the entire story before Episode 53 airs.

CHAPTER FIVE

After everyone had finished eating dinner and had gone to bed, Katara slipped on a cloak and walked to the front of the temple's inner sanctum. Looking around to make sure no one could see her, she raised her hand and bended a thin layer of ice which she had carefully frozen between the two doors just as they had closed. Everyone was so busy being awestruck a few hours ago that they failed to notice her fingers slightly move when the doors were shut, leaving the doors not quite closed. Almost everyone, that is.

The doors opened wide and Katara slowly entered the glowing room. She looked at the silent, shining figures of Aang and Zuko and sighed with relief.

"Surprised Zuko hasn't stabbed Aang in the back, huh?"

Katara whirled around quickly, poised for battle, water whip and open gourd at the ready. A small figure emerged from the shadows and Katara relaxed her guard.

"Well, aren't you Miss Paranoia?" said Toph acidly.

Katara frowned. "I was just trying to make sure Aang was safe," she argued.

"Uh-huh," nodded Toph who had found a seat beside one of the avatar statues. "Something tells me the avatar, master of all four elements, destined to restore peace, can take care of himself."

"Come on, Toph. I was just being…"

"Distrustful? Overprotective? Nosy?" ventured the earthbender.

Katara made a noise of utter frustration and threw her hands up in the air. Toph sneered.

"Well, excuse me if I'm the only worried about what might happen if we leave them alone, isolated from the rest of us," Katara argued again, with an edge to her voice.

"You know," Toph sighed, "This is getting really tiresome. You have got to let it go. You have to just trust Aang."

"But I do trust Aang," Katara retorted, "It's him I don't trust." With this, she pointed at the still figure of Zuko, who, unfortunately, could not be around to defend himself.

It was Toph's turn to cry in frustration, this time raising a small wall of earth in her rage.

"I'm not going to have the same argument for the hundredth time so I won't say anything. But honestly, Katara, don't you think this is going too far? What if we've disrupted their spiritual connection or something?"

Katara glanced uneasily at the two boys, who remained still and shining. Nothing seemed to have disturbed them.

"I don't think it will do much harm to at least watch them until they come back," the waterbender said hesitantly, "You know, just in case."

"Fine, but don't try anything funny."

"Who's the paranoid one now?" Katara said, with a smile.

"Shut up, Sugar Queen."

_In the Spirit World, Aang and Zuko continued their journey, occasionally talking amicably. Hei Bai had left them to their business. Zuko didn't know that the avatar could be so open and sympathetic and Aang was seeing a side of Zuko he never imagined existed._

"_Wow," Aang said in response to something Zuko had said, "you guys had a beach house on an island? Those weekends must have been loads of fun!"_

"_Well, they were," replied Zuko, "while they lasted."_

"_Hey," said Aang, with his characteristic light-bulb-turning-on-in-the-head expression, "after all this, let's spend a weekend there, Appa would like to stay by the sea and the rest of the gang would have a long-deserved vacation! Yeah, we could go water-skiing or play all sorts of beach games! And…"_

_As Aang continued enumerating the different activities he would engage in on that hypothetical future, Zuko was looking at him curiously. Three years ago, this scenario would have been so impossible – him speaking on such familiar terms with the person he swore to capture, and even inviting him to Ember Island! _Uncle was right, _Zuko thought, _destiny is a funny thing.

_After a moment, Zuko interrupted Aang's continual vacation planning because the former had sensed a new spiritual presence approaching them. True enough, the ectoplasmic mist soon cleared in front of them and a tall figure approached. He was dressed in Fire Nation armor but he was friendly._

"_Long time, no see, Zuko," said the stranger, to Aang's astonishment. Zuko smiled back._

"_Good to see you too, cousin Lu Ten."_

"You know, Katara," Toph began, picking one of her toenails while leaning back against one of the statues, "I think Sokka was right about you. You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

"What are you talking about, Toph?" retorted Katara, trying to look scandalized as she leaned against another avatar statue, across the earthbender and near enough so she could keep a watchful eye on the two Spirit World wanderers.

"Well, one of Sokka's jokes when you weren't around was that you and Zuko must have switched bodies?"

"WHAT!?"

"I never really got the joke. Aang and Sokka would laugh so hard and Zuko would go all quiet."

Still fuming and playing with a water whip, Katara tried to collect herself and muttering dangerously, "When I get my hands on Sokka, I'll.."

"See that's exactly what he was talking about. You used to be so happy and hopeful, ready to lend a helping hand. Now, you're just angry and snappy all the time, like Zuko used to be, from what I hear."

Katara said nothing and contented herself by glaring at Zuko's serene face. _Stupid firebender, _she thought.

"_Wow, so you're Iroh's son?" Aang said after introductions had been made._

"_That's right," replied Lu Ten, his arm over his cousin's shoulder. "And I'm here to give you some advice, I guess. It's always an honor to meet the avatar, of course. Now, anyone want a cup of tea?"_

_Aang grinned. He liked Lu Ten immediately. The spirit had all the charm of his father._

"_Tea?" Zuko said, looking scandalized, "I didn't know we could drink tea here in the Spirit World."_

"_Well, I can't see why we can't," replied Lu Ten, immediately procuring a tea set and table from out of nowhere. The three sat around the table._

"_So much has happened to you since I last saw you, cousin," Lu Ten began._

_Zuko nodded while dubiously looking at his teacup. Aang sipped his happily._

"_I was ten years old," Zuko said._

"_I know," replied the cousin, "And have you grown up. Dad was always fond of you."_

_Zuko bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, cousin, but I betrayed Uncle in Ba Sing Se. I don't know how I could have been so stupid! Uncle Iroh was the only one who acted like a real father to me and I betrayed him so I could go back to my father who would have killed me with the smallest excuse. I'm sorry, Lu Ten. But after facing father and using the lightning deflecting technique Uncle taught me, I went immediately to free Uncle but he was able to escape first. The moment I see him again, I will beg for forgiveness."_

_Lu Ten looked back at his cousin sympathetically. Aang was listening attentively. _Ozai had tried to kill Zuko? _thought the avatar, _that man was just too cruel.

"_We've all made dumb choices in our lives," said Lu Ten, "If I could go back, I wouldn't have participated in the war and neither would Dad. But what's done is done, cliché as that may sound, and what's more important is what to do with the time left to you."_

_Zuko nodded gratefully and sipped the spirit tea._

"_Besides, you've made the right decision by joining the avatar. It took a lot of courage and conviction for you to turn your back on everything you had known to pursue your own destiny."_

"_I wouldn't have known what to do if Uncle had not been there to guide him. I owe him a lot, Lu Ten, more than I can ever repay him with."_

"_Don't worry, cousin. I'm sure he'll be glad to know you've followed his advice albeit a bit late. And now, I believe I must share my otherworldly knowledge with the avatar."_

"_You guys are all so formal," said Aang cheerfully, "You can just call me Aang, you know. I've been telling Zuko that for so long."_

_Lu Ten laughed. "Well, we firebenders tend to be set in our ways," he said, "but who says tradition is everything? Eh, cousin?"_

_Zuko just smiled and sipped his tea._

"_Well, I don't have much to say to you that hasn't already bee said," began the older firebender, "But know this, before you enter the battlefield, you must first resolve your inner conflicts. I know that, like my cousin here, you also have your share of doubts and anxieties. As you prepare to face the Fire Lord, you must be sure of yourself, freed from all inhibitions. I see that your heart is troubled but do not ignore this. More than ever, you must be true to yourself. You may be the avatar but you are also you."_

"_Thanks for your advice, Lu Ten," Aang said gratefully, "I know that I have this great responsibility and now is no longer the time to play around or act frivolously. I won't try to distract myself from my cause anymore so that I can guarantee my own future."_

_Lu Ten looked back at the boy, so young yet so strong and wise in his own way. His was a heavy burden to bear but he was bearing it with much fortitude. And here was Zuko, Lu Ten's cousin, whom he loved almost like a brother, who had endured his fair share of hardship and rejection but was now taking a long, difficult but fulfilling journey. Dad must be proud. _Destiny was a funny thing, _thought Lu Ten._

_After sharing some more anecdotes and sipping more tea, the three men stood up and bade each other farewell._

"_Just remember," said Lu Ten, as a means of formally ending, "though it may prove to be a path strewn with thorns, the road to redemption, trust, and forgiveness will yield the sweetest of rewards."_

_Zuko smiled and rolled his eyes almost saying "Like Father, like son" but stopping himself._

"_Wow," Aang said, "giving out proverbs must run in the family."_

_Lu Ten grinned. "Well, yeah."_


	6. Chapter 6

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: Thank you so much to those who reviewed: Itai Silver Eyes, mysterywriter5775, MastaDrumma22, wicca in training (well we did see his picture in Tales of Ba Sing Se, so I'm guessing Lu Ten looks like a younger Iroh, with dark side burns, but that's just me).

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER SIX

"_I wonder who we're going to meet next?" inquired Aang as he and Zuko continued on their journey in the Spirit World._

_It was already proving to be the most interesting trip Aang had ever made. As they passed through more curtains of spiritual greenery, they thought more about the days to come. Once they left this world, there was much work to do but they were now at ease with each other enough to make things less strained. _

_In such a short time, Aang had learned so much of Zuko and vice versa. The avatar was beginning to think that the firebender was actually fun. And he knew more than ever that the firebender was on his side. _If only everyone felt the same way, _thought Aang, Katara's face coming to his mind. Whatever happened in Ba Sing Se was in the past and it should be forgotten. But she didn't forget and she couldn't forgive so easily._

_Just then, they both sensed the presence of someone new and so Zuko and Aang were on their guard. Someone was seen swinging from the spirit treetops. Soon the figure landed on their feet, putting both boys at ease. The familiar, bushy-haired, stalk-of-grain-chewing boy greeted the two visitors._

"_Hey, Aang. Lee?"_

"_Hey, Jet," both boys said, before looking at each other in surprise._

"_You know Jet!" Aang and Zuko exclaimed simultaneously._

"_But how?!" Again simultaneously._

"_Ok," began the spirit, "So I'm guessing you two know each other."_

"_Yeah," replied Aang, "but who's Lee?"_

"_I am," explained Zuko, "or at least I was when Uncle and I were wandering in the Earth Kingdom."_

"_I'd better warn you about this guy, Aang," said Jet moving towards the avatar and whispering audibly, "He's Fire Nation."_

"_Don't worry, Jet," said Aang, laughing. "I already know that."_

"_So who are you, really?" said Jet, pointing a hooked blade at Zuko._

"_My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai," replied Zuko calmly and confidently._

_Jet's eyes widened and he stepped between Aang and Zuko. The rebel took a defensive position and glared at the firebender._

"_Stay back! I knew it! I knew it! You and that old man were firebenders!"_

_Zuko nonchalantly pushed away the hooked blades pointed at him and rolled his eyes at Jet's rage._

"_I'm sorry we lied to you, ok?" Zuko said, "but you probably understand why we had to do it. I'm also sorry to see you here. I didn't know you had died."_

_Jet relaxed his grip on his weapons. He looked at Aang who nodded at him. The bushy-haired rebel took one more wary glance at Zuko before speaking._

"_I was killed by Long Feng back in Ba Sing Se," he said, "but before I tell you anything else, you have got to fill me in on how you guys know each other."_

_Aang and Zuko sighed. "Well," Aang began, "I guess we'd better find some place to sit, Jet, because this is going to be a long story."_

"_Hey, no problem," said the other boy, as he continued chewing his stalk of grain, "I've got all the time in the world."_

"Oh, look Katara…"

The waterbender was instantly on her guard, water whip at the ready.

"..a fly has entered the sanctuary." Toph grinned. It was so much fun to mess with the Sugar Queen. The little earthbender was soon in a fit of giggles while the older girl looked back at her threateningly.

"Try another stupid prank and…," Katara muttered through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, right, you've been saying that for about a dozen times, and nothing happened."

"Grrrr…Toph, I'm serious here."

"So am I, Sugar Queen. Why else would I stay up all night with _you_?"

"Well, no one's forcing you to stay here."

"But if I don't stay here, who's going to stop you from..?"

"From what? Being the only sensible person in the group who thought ahead of contingencies instead of emergency, the only one so concerned about Aang…," at this Katara was about to place her hand on one of the avatar's when a tremendous invisible force through her back several feet. Bumping against one of the statues, the waterbender quickly got to her feet and shook her head from the shock.

Toph sighed. "I was about to say who's going to stop you from doing something stupid like that. But I guess, you were too fast for me."

"What exactly happened?" said the shocked waterbender.

"It just shows that you shouldn't stick your nose, or in this case, hand, in other people's business. We're not meant to be here and the spiritual powers or whatever's keeping Twinkletoes and Sparky in the Spirit World are clearly opposed to any outside contact whatsoever."

Katara said nothing but instead went back to her seat by one of the sculptures. But though she would never admit it out loud, she knew Toph was right.

"_Zuko wore a frilly apron?"_

_Aang couldn't stop rolling on the ground laughing as Jet recounted his encounters with "Lee" in the Ba Sing Se teahouse. The young rebel had gotten over his hostility toward the firebender and he was content to merely embarrass Zuko._

_Seeing the latter's humiliation and rage was atoning for the conflict they had in Ba Sing Se. Despite his embarrassment, Zuko was civil. He had a certain respect for Jet, knowing the rebel's past and his motivations. It was completely understandable that this guy hated firebenders. But they had gotten along well enough on the barge to Ba Sing Se._

_After the hundredth giggle, Aang wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned widely at Zuko._

"_Every time I think that I've learned everything about you, something new comes up," Aang remarked, looking at Zuko, "you're full of surprises."_

"_Yeah, well," replied Zuko awkwardly, "that's me."_

"_This situation is full of surprises," added Jet, "I would never have imagined that I'd be swapping stories with both the avatar and the prince of the Fire Nation."_

"_Ex-prince," corrected Zuko, "I'm considered a traitor now."_

"_Yeah, well," replied Jet, "I always thought that we shared something in common. Now I see it's a messed up past. The Fire Nation ruined both of our lives."_

"_That's why we're going to defeat them," said Aang, now turning serious. "You've come before us for a reason, Jet. Now, what do you have to tell us?"_

"_So it comes to that now, huh?" remarked the freedom fighter, "well, I don't have to tell you that my group of freedom fighters (or what's left of them, anyway) are behind you all the way."_

"_I know," responded Aang, "Pipsqueak and the Duke were with us during our invasion."_

"_Great. Take care of them, will you? They're really good guys. We've all suffered one way or another because of the Fire Nation (he made a sideways glance at Zuko who was watching him intently) and it's time for them to pay for their crimes. I've made my share of dumb decisions and I had my second chance. But you guys can still make it right. We're all counting on you."_

"_Thanks, Jet."_

_Then followed a detailed explanation of the different groups of freedom fighters who were stationed in various parts of the four nations. Aang and Zuko were surprised to learn that they had a vast army to gather from among the rebels. Jet grinned proudly._

"_Yes, you don't have to thank me," boasted Jet, "we have a large network of groups who are only waiting for the signal to strike. When they hear that the avatar and the prince of the Fire Nation are gathering an army, they will come, no doubt about that."_

_After finalizing their plans and swapping a few more anecdotes, Aang and Zuko prepared to take their leave. Jet was a little reluctant to see them go but he was gung ho about it._

"_No hard feelings, eh?" he said to Zuko, extending his hand. Zuko shook his head and was about to shake when Jet gave him a playful punch in the shoulder._

"_Well, I'm glad we sorted things out, Jet," Zuko muttered to the rebel's delight._

"_Well, we have to go now," said Aang._

"_Wait," Jet added, his face suddenly turning dark, "How's Katara?"_

_Aang looked back at him sympathetically. The younger boy did not harbor any jealousy towards the rebel but he did feel pity for him because he would never see the girl he had somehow loved ever again._

_Zuko looked away uncomfortably._

"_She's fine, she's good," said Aang, "A little angry (he glanced at Zuko) but otherwise just fine."_

"_I'm glad to hear it," said Jet who couldn't ignore Aang's glance at Zuko._

_The rebel approached the prince._

"_I'm sure that if she was angry with me," he began, "she was absolutely furious with you. And boy, can she get revenge."_

"_You're telling me," Zuko replied, remembering the waterbender's cold death threat._

"_But don't worry," assured Jet, "she'll come around."_

"_I hope so."_


	7. Chapter 7

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: Thanks to those who reviewed: Tera Earth, noian, mysterywriter5775, MastaDrumma22, and pachysam.

Shorter chapter but a lot of things happen.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Katara, we really shouldn't be here," Toph said uneasily. For the past hour she had been sensing a buildup of negative energy within the sanctuary. It was a hostile, uncomfortable but tangible force which seemed to want to eject them both from the sanctum.

Katara felt it too but dismissed it as an idiosyncrasy of the weather. She refused to listen to her instincts which warned her of danger. She had had the same eerie feeling when she stood, not long ago, with the bloodbender Hama on a night such as this.

"It's just the cold, Toph, nothing at all to worry about." She said it more to comfort herself than to comfort Toph. And the other girl knew it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Toph whispered sinisterly. "Seriously."

"I'm telling you, Toph, it's nothing."

"No, I'm telling _you_, Katara, that we are not wanted here. We have to leave now. I'm sure Aang and Zuko will be coming back soon enough so we'd better go."

"I'm not going." Katara was stubborn, but so was Toph. The earthbender could feel the air tingle with the malevolent force. Something told the blind girl that Katara's anger and spite was beginning to manifest itself in some sinister way. They had to leave the sanctum as soon as they could. It really wasn't a good idea to come here.

The light of the full moon was waning. Something was beginning to darken the sanctuary.

But the full moon was still there, in all her glory, and Katara was at the height of her waterbending powers. She could feel the raw force radiating from her patron Spirit and her body tingled with the intensity of the energy. She was meant to waterbend tonight. But exactly why she would have to was yet to be revealed.

_The spirit world was getting mistier by the minute. The waster was getting murkier and the vines were looking more threatening. The two visitors sensed that it was almost time to depart so Aang used his powers to try and the find the exit gate._

_A little later they passed by a familiar winding path that led to a sinister-looking cave. Zuko stared at the cave, intrigued by the mysterious aura it held but Aang pulled him away from it._

"_I wouldn't go there if I was you," warned the airbender, "that's the lair of Koh the Face Stealer, one of the scariest spirits I've ever had to encounter."_

"_Face Stealer?" asked Zuko, puzzled.  
_

"_He literally steals your face if you show any kind of emotion in front of him," explained Aang, "and so he tries to shock or scare you or just put you off your guard when he talks to you so you have to be really careful to look blankly at him. I had to do that when I needed to know about the Moon and Ocean spirits during Zhao's attack on the Water Tribe."_

_Zuko listened intently to Aang's account because something akin to instinct told him that this bit of information was very important. He didn't know why but he had long since learned that he should trust his hunches. The firebender took one last glance at the face stealer's lair before following Aang._

_A little later, they were joined by the friendly forest spirit Hei Bai, whom Aang was happy to see. Luckily for them, the panda bear was going to lead them out of the Spirit World. Unluckily for them, there were certain malevolent spirits who wanted them to stay._

_Shadows materialized into dark, threatening ectoplasmic blobs with fangs and glowing eyes. The seemingly harmless vines and roots now came alive and went towards Aang and Zuko. Although Hei Bai transformed to his scary spirit form, he was powerless against these higher, more dangerous spirits._

"_Avatar…" they muttered, their voices muffled by their bulk, but nevertheless resounding across the Spirit World._

"_You must stay here.. We own you… You are ours… You cannot leave… You are ours…"_

"_Uh-oh," Aang said, uneasily, "looks like we're going to have to make a run for it."_

"_I agree," replied Zuko, and they both sprinted away from the evil spirits._

"_Thanks for your help, Hei Bai!" Aang called out to his friend as he sped away from his paranormal foes._

_Zuko tried in vain to launch fireballs against the dark blobs but he only got jeers and taunts in reply. Once, he tried punching one of the blobs but he withdrew his hand quickly because the contact had been very unpleasant. He had felt for a moment that all his memories were being sucked out from him and his hand had "faded" somewhat._

"_Foolish mortal…Your powers are no match to us… you cannot win…you cannot leave…"_

"_Don't try it, Zuko, we're powerless against them," cried Aang, still running at top speed. He could almost see the spiritual gateway. If he could only get himself and Zuko through it, their troubles would be over. It would be a while before he ever comes back here again. But then again, the trip was well worth it._

"_You cannot leave…One does not merely waltz in the Spirit World without leaving something behind…We demand payment.."_

"_That's funny," Aang found the time to joke to Zuko as they fled, "it was cheaper the last time I came around."_

_Zuko rolled his eyes. They were already in mortal peril and this kid still found his sense of humor. He was really something._

_And so they reached the gate but to their chagrin, it was blocked by about a dozen black blobs._

"_How are we supposed to get past those?" Aang yelled in frustration. And although he knew it was futile, he tried blasting them away with air._

"_You must leave payment… you cannot leave the Spirit World without leaving your spirit behind… We demand payment…"_

"_Payment? Payment, payment," Aang was thinking fast. Now, he and Zuko were standing back-to-back facing the evil blobs and trying to inch their way to the gate._

"_Well, what do you say to, say, um…" Aang struggled to get ideas, "…an Avatar garment? Huh?" Aang held up a part of his attire._

_The angry spirits merely roared in laughter._

"_Pathetic…" they said scornfully, "Pathetic…"_

"_I don't think your haggling skills will get us out of this one," Zuko said._

"_Well, what are we supposed to do, huh?" Aang yelled back, "Do YOU have any bright ideas?"_

_Zuko looked grim for a moment. _Payment, huh? _He thought. He stepped forward and faced their opponents with as much courage as he could muster._

"_If it's payment you demand, then payment you will have," he declared confidently. _

_The blobs looked appeased and Aang looked suspiciously at Zuko. What was the firebender thinking?_

"_I will stay here in the Avatar's place," Zuko said._

_Aang's eyes widened and his jaws dropped. No way. Zuko was sacrificing himself to save Aang?_

"_I can't let you do this," Aang said, "I won't."_

"_You'll have to trust me on this one," Zuko told him gravely, "I'll find away."_

"_No, Zuko, no," Aang protested, "Don't do this to me, I will not be responsible for your death."_

"_Don't worry, you won't be," was the reply, "just trust me."_

_And before he knew it, Aang was being dragged towards the gate, this time, against his will. He struggled but he could not get free._

"_NO! ZUKO! NO!"_

In the temple, the Avatar's body stirred slightly, his lips mouthing something. Instantly, Katara and Toph looked towards him.

"What's he saying?" asked Katara, straining her ears to listen.

"No," came Aang's whisper, "no, Zuko, no. Don't do this to me…. no, Zuko, no.."

Katara's eyes widened with surprise and rage. Toph was equally shocked. Katara frowned darkly. This was the sign. She knew it was right of her to come here. She had to be here to save Aang. She felt her powers rising and her blood boiling.

"Toph," Katara said quietly, "is he lying?"

Toph was dumbfounded. Her eyes were wide as well and she was trembling with fear. She was afraid of what Aang was saying and of what Katara might do.

"IS HE LYING?"

"No," Toph managed to reply softly, her lips trembling, "he's not."

"That's all I needed to know."

Katara moved close to Aang and Zuko's bodies. She knew she couldn't touch them so she resorted to the only way she knew how to move them apart.

Using all the powers bestowed upon her by the full moon, she concentrated, tears filling her eyes because she had wished that she would never have to do this again. She lifted her fingers and with their movement, bended Aang's blood, bended his body to her will. The effort was intense and she began to sweat but she kept at it. After a few moments, Aang rose, his fists opening and dropping contact from Zuko's crown.

The eerie spiritual glow was extinguished and Aang fell exhaustedly on the temple floor, with Zuko falling to a limp, crumpled heap at the side.

Since Katara was significantly weakened and holding on to a statue, Toph walked towards Aang and helped him up. He was dizzy and his sight was blurry.

"Toph?"

"Welcome back, Aang."

"What happened?"

"Katara got you out of the Spirit World."

Then, he remembered, the black blobs blocking the gate, Zuko sacrificing himself…

"WAIT!" cried Aang frantically, "what about Zuko?"

"We thought he was attacking you," explained Katara, "you were saying 'No, Zuko, don't do this to me'".

"You don't understand!" cried Aang, "HE was saving ME!"

They moved immediately to Zuko's body. The crown had fallen from his head and had stopped glowing. Its metal had corroded.

"Oh, no, oh no," Aang kept saying, trying to shake the other boy awake.

Katara was still in shock.

Tears were streaming down Toph's face.

"Aang," she said as softly as she could. The avatar looked back at her with worry.

"I can't feel his heartbeat."


	8. Chapter 8

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: Thanks again to those who reviewed: Pinnacle, Tege, Sayle, timtomtim, Wicca in Training, My Little Domino, Itai Silver Eyes, Bob the Chicken Nugget, Yume111, mysterywriter5775.

Here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Aang's spirit had vanished through the gate, much to Zuko's relief. Now it was time to make his grand exit. His plan was to slip past the gate as well as soon as Aang had gone, while the blobs were still distracted. However, even the best laid plans can be easily thwarted by circumstance._

_The gate had vanished. Now, struck by the hopelessness of his situation, Zuko was still in shock. But he had to think quickly because the evil spirits were beginning to touch him and soon he would be completely lost. So he ran._

_He sprinted as fast as he could away from the outraged spirits who chased after him. Through the mist, through the darkness, and through the shadows he ran, his only thought was that he had to get as far away from them as possible so he could buy some time to think about what to do._

_Soon, he reached a familiar winding path and a mysterious cave. He shrugged as he ran on the path. He had no choice. But as he looked behind him, he noticed that the blobs had stopped following him. Instead, they gathered together at the start of the path making jeering noises at him and laughing._

"_We've got you now, mortal," they cried, "for if you enter the Face Stealer's lair, you are as good as ours and if you dare walk back here, we will have you…there's no escape…no escape…"_

_So a choice had to be made. Face the Face Stealer or keep running away from a mob of blobs. _The Face Stealer, it is, _thought Zuko._

_He took a deep breath and entered the dark and dungeony cave, filled with strange noises, hanging vines, and a smell of death. He remembered Aang's account. He had to keep calm and wear a blank expression. By no means must he show any emotion at all._

Easy, _he thought, _I'll just impersonate Azula again. I hope I do a better job this time though. My life literally depends on it.

"_Well, well…" a deep, bass voice said from within the cave._

This is it, Zuko, _he told himself, _no emotion, no emotion.

"_It seems I have a guest."_

_And immediately a huge, dark, arachnidan creature which seemed to be wearing a festive white mask was before Zuko. He looked back at it blankly._

"_Such an interesting face," said Koh, "I'd be ever so glad to add you to my collection, what brings you here, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?"_

He wants my face, _thought Zuko, _that gives me an idea. _Never had Zuko been so thankful for his scar before._

"_I have come to make a deal with you," Zuko said in monotone._

"_A deal? You're an audacious one, aren't you? But I shouldn't be surprised considering your descent. So what is this deal you have the presumption of offering me?"_

"_I need to get back to the world of the living, could you send me back?"_

"_Not a problem, granted that you do so by dawn. Otherwise, you'll be stuck here for all eternity. But what can you offer me in exchange for my ..services?"_

"_Here's the deal," Zuko said, trying to stay as arrogant as he could without betraying his nervousness or fear, "I will give you my face willingly if you will cause me to show emotion before dawn. If not, you must send me back to the living world."_

_The spirit roared with bone-chilling laughter, his face changing to that of a fat woman._

"_A mere mortal? You have the presumption to aspire to outwit me, an ancient spirit? You are interesting and I would be glad to have your face, very glad indeed."_

_Zuko shivered but still focused on looking blank. "Do we have an accord?"_

_The spirit's face changed to that of a grave old man. "We do."_

_Zuko was cautious. "And how am I supposed to know when dawn breaks here in this cave?"_

"_Smart move," said the spirit, his face turning into a bearded man. One of the creature's claws produced a small hourglass and flipped it. The sand of time started falling. "I assure you that you will soon regret this impulsive request."_

"_I regret nothing."_

"_Such cheek," said Koh scornfully, beginning his torture. No one but the last avatar had succeeded in escaping his lair and he would not let this mere mortal beat that record. He knew all Zuko's weaknesses. He would bait this temperamental prince until he gave in._

_The scaly body scuttled around Zuko, faces changing alternately._

"_You think that you're fulfilling your destiny, don't you?"_

_Zuko was determined to say nothing. He could be very determined and stubborn – that's what kept him chasing the avatar for so long. He would say nothing and look as blankly as he could. Dawn couldn't be that far away. He could just make it. He had to concentrate. _Be cold and emotionless, _he said, _like Azula, like Father.

"_I know all about you, Prince Zuko. You are a failure. You were merely 'lucky to be born'. Your father banished you because he couldn't bear the sight of such a disgrace._

_And yet, you have the presumption to teach the Avatar firebending. Who do you think you are? You are nothing. The Avatar must master the four elements under four masters. Are you a master? No, indeed you are not."_

_The face switched from an ugly crone to that of a blind girl, not unlike Toph._

"_Even the blind girl is more a master of her element than you are. She learned from badger-moles, the first earthbenders. And she possesses numerous other powers that complement her bending. She can metal bend. She can lie detect. She can see with her feet. She is much more superior to you."_

_The face became that of a beautiful, dark haired woman._

"_And what of the waterbender? She is a master as well. She knows techniques in water bending that only a select few have had access to. She has even defeated you in a bending duel at the North Pole. She has been traveling with the avatar for a long time. She was right to distrust you. You attacked her and the avatar in the Crystal Catacombs. How could anyone trust a traitor?"_

_The face became a kindly, bearded old man._

"_You betrayed your Uncle in Ba Sing Se. You left him to languish in a dark and dreary prison, he who was your only ally when you wandered as peasants in the Earth Kingdom, he who treated you like a son. And yet, you abandoned him and even chastised him for not joining you. You are an ungrateful wretch. He will never forgive you. Who would forgive a nothing like you?"_

_Zuko was clenching his fists hard and his teeth were biting against each other but he said nothing. The exertion was making his body tremble but his expression was as blank as ever. Koh noticed his discomfort and gave another scornful laugh. His face turned into that of a monkey._

"_You are a weakling, Zuko. A pathetic runt. The earthbender and waterbender are both masters despite being years younger than you. Your own sister is a firebending prodigy while you are nothing but a firebending amateur. It is such an embarrassment to your family, seeing as you are descended from several firebending legends, Fire Lord Sozin, Ozai, Iroh the Dragon of the West, and even Avatar Roku himself. But what have you to show for it? Your mediocre fire blasting and sword-handling skills. You are an embarrassment to your race and you ought to stay here forever so as not to cause people any more humiliation."_

_Zuko stared into space. Already his hands were aching from where his nails dug into his skin. But he would not give in to this spirit's taunts. Dawn could not be far away. He just had to endure in silence. He glanced at the hourglass. Less than half the sand was left to fall._

_Koh switched faces to one of a beautiful, Fire Nation woman._

"_What would your mother say when she sees what you have become? She sacrificed everything so that you would be spared and look at you, you're a weak, stupid, disfigured boy. She will surely reject you as soon as she lays eyes on you, on your face. A face not even a mother could love. Do you think she would even accept you after all the things that you've done, all the unforgivable, treacherous things? And that scar. That hideous, monstrous scar."_

"_If it's so hideous," Zuko could not resist the urge to speak but his face remained impassive. He would let this spirit talk and talk until dawn broke. The sands were flowing. "Why do you want it?"_

_Koh was for a moment taken aback by the response. But he quickly recovered, his face turning to that of a fox._

"_Your face is unique," replied the fox, "no other creature I have come across in my long life, and my life is longer than you can even fathom, has had such a mark on his face. A mark of disgrace and destiny. You will soon be mine, just as thousands of others have become mine."_

_The spirit roared with laughter. Zuko resisted the urge to look triumphant. Koh's boasting was buying the firebender more time. Just a little longer, Zuko thought, his eyes on the hourglass. _Azula mode, Azula mode, _he chanted to himself._

"_You're an arrogant little brat. You think you play such a significant role in the destiny of your world. You're self-absorbed and egotistic. Who are you, after all, among the millions of people in your world? You're not true royalty. Your father, the Fire Lord, is nothing but an usurper and he has disowned you. Your sister will be heir to the throne and there's nothing you can do about it. The avatar can fulfill his destiny without you. There are many better firebenders out there who are more than willing to teach him this last element. You are dispensable, unnecessary."_

_Zuko felt the first twinge of doubt. Maybe Koh was right. Zuko wasn't a master firebender, he wasn't the best and with his limited knowledge, Aang might not learn enough to defeat the Fire Lord. Maybe he was just an unnecessary element in the avatar's destiny._

_But then, his mother's voice interrupted his thoughts. _Never forget who you are, _she had said. Then, Aang came into view, bowing back at him. The avatar had accepted Zuko as a friend and teacher. This was his destiny. Zuko was not nothing._

"_Are you contemplating on your insignificance?" said a sneering pig face._

"_No," replied Zuko, his eyes on the hourglass as the last grains of sand fell through, "I'm contemplating on my triumph. Now, a deal's a deal."_

_The swine face fell and the scaly body trembled. Koh had been outwitted again. With a roar, he summoned the spiritual gate. Zuko bowed with respect and gratitude._

"_We will meet again," the spirit said menacingly as the firebender disappeared through the portal._


	9. Chapter 9

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be.

NOTE: Thanks to Music is my BFF and sokkantylee for reviewing Chapter 7 (Sorry I wasn't able to thank you in Chapter 8, but your review came in just as I was posting it).

Thank you again for your reviews of Chapter 8: MylittleDomino, ElementUchihaMaster, timtomtim, thexgreatxtriplexcx, MastaDrumma22, yume111, fabwishes, lw, Itai Silver Eyes, mysterywriter5775, and pachysam.

Here's the second to the last chapter. The end is near.

CHAPTER NINE

"Wake up! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

The firebender's eyes remained closed, his body limp, his face serene.

Aang was trying to return to the Spirit World for about the hundredth time but no matter how hard he concentrated or how firmly he pressed his arrow tattoos against each other, nothing was working. He picked up Zuko's crown again but realized that it was really useless. The spiritual energy had been extinguished and the artifact was nothing more than a corroded piece of metal.

Meanwhile Toph was trying to stop Katara from slapping Zuko's face repeatedly. The waterbender had taken to this method of rejuvenation when she found out that nothing else was working.

Aang had explained the entire situation to them, telling them how Zuko had volunteered himself in Aang's place and how Aang tried to dissuade him from it. At first Katara was dumbstruck with the realization that she may have killed an innocent person. Then, she became despondent and hysterical.

Aang had been so confused at first. He was feeling a strange combination of relief at having come back, rage at having left Zuko behind, anger at Katara's well-meaning misinterpretation of his words, and despair at having perhaps caused Zuko's death.

Toph was silent for the first time and all her tears flowed freely. She was angry at herself for not properly restraining Katara or being persistent enough so that they could have left the sanctum earlier. She now knew that the negative energy that pervaded the atmosphere had been Katara's own hatred and paranoia, amplified by the powers of the Moon Spirit and the intense spiritual forces at work within the sanctuary.

And now, after many attempts at reviving Zuko had failed, Katara knelt down on the stone floor of the temple and wept openly. Toph put her arms on the other girl's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Katara's tears kept flowing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept whispering in between sobs.

"Sshhh.." Toph whispered, for once being the motherly figure to Katara, who had always taken care of her. "We'll get through this, I know we will."

Aang was mourning as well. He had stopped trying to reach the Spirit World because he was too upset and exhausted to continue. He clutched his bald head in frustration. What were they to do?

"I've been so stupid! So blind!" Katara cried, her tear-streaked face full of emotion, "Why didn't I listen to you, Toph? Why am I so stubborn?"

The situation was too grave for Toph to triumph or say "I told you so" so she kept quiet but she couldn't help feeling that she could have prevented it from happening.

They all looked at Zuko's lifeless body, all of them filled with overwhelming guilt. In one way or another, they all felt responsible for his condition.

"He's not dead yet," Aang said with grim determination, "I won't let him die. He saved me, I'll return the favor." Again, he started to concentrate so that he could return to the Spirit World. Again, he the inter-dimensional barriers resisted him.

"Darn it!" he cried, "they won't let me go back!"

"Aang, calm down!" Toph said, "Maybe you can't go back because you're too angry and upset. You have to calm down, you know, be at peace with yourself."

"I guess you're right," Aang conceded, "but it's just too hard to calm down. I mean, I left Zuko to the mercy of those evil blobs! I don't even know if he can outrun them any longer! No, no, we must not lose hope!"

But the avatar was losing energy. He sat down on the floor and held his face in both hands, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

Toph felt the presence of both anguished benders and the heartbeat-less body of Zuko. They had to do something quick. She picked up what was left of Roku's crown. The metal had rusted really badly.

"Maybe I could bend this back to normal," she suggested. Aang looked up at her and nodded slightly. He watched expectantly as the blind girl held the crown.

Toph concentrated, trying to sense the bits of earth within the crown. Once she had sensed them, she tried moving them, she tried to make the rust disappear. But nothing happened. She could not bend the crown.

Toph cursed under her breath. It wasn't working. Aang hung his head down again.

"Maybe I should call Sokka and the others?" Toph ventured weakly.

"What for?" Aang snapped impatiently, then instantly regretting his angry tone.

Toph felt his regret but she persisted. "I don't know," she said, "but maybe the situation calls for one of Sokka's bright ideas."

Aang looked away. "I doubt any of our ideas can bring him back now."

"Don't be stupid, Aang," Toph yelled, "you said yourself that we shouldn't lose hope. We should do something. I am not going to sit here and let Zuko die!"

Aang nodded but he was doubtful, the night was ending fast and he knew that if they weren't able to revive Zuko by dawn, he would be lost forever. The Spirit World entrance was dictated by pure moonlight, the sun's arrival would seal the portals forever.

Toph helped the fatigued avatar back up to the platform and Aang tried to calm himself and concentrate.

Meanwhile, Katara had moved closer to Zuko's body again and she was gently shaking it, whispering in between sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I thought," she stammered, "I was stupid and bitter, I'm sorry, you don't deserve to die, I've been a fool, please come back, please, I'm begging you, please…please come back…"

But Zuko made no sound or movement. His spirit was elsewhere.

_Aforementioned spirit was now wandering in the path between worlds, walking towards his own body. Avatar Roku appeared beside him._

"_Well, done, my boy," congratulated the Avatar, "you have passed a great test."_

"_All this was a test?" asked the incredulous Zuko._

"_Not an intentional one, I assure you, but one which has proven your infinite worth. Aang and his friends will have no longer any reason to doubt you."_

"_But I'm not a master firebender. I can't teach Aang everything he needs to know."_

"_You can teach him enough. He doesn't need to know everything about fire bending, that is too great a burden, even for a pure fire bender. Besides, you are a master in your own right. You have defeated Zhao in an Agni Kai and you were able to defend yourself against your father's lightning. That is more than good enough."_

"_Thank you, revered Avatar."_

"_The path ahead is still a difficult one to traverse but you have proven yourself to be ready for it. We will meet again, but not for a very long time. I wish you well."_

_Zuko bowed but the Avatar had already vanished. The young firebender continued moving forward. He could hear voices and one was louder than the others._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Please come back.."_

"_Please.."_

"_Please.."_

Golden eyes stared back at her and Katara was filled with an overwhelming joy. Zuko was vaguely aware of a tingling pain in his cheeks as if he had been slapped repeatedly. Toph had sensed his heartbeat return and told Aang. The three of them gathered around Zuko and before he could properly register what was happening, he felt himself suffocated by a warm group hug as dawn began to break.


	10. Chapter 10

A Path Strewn With Thorns

DISCLAIMER: Avatar is not mine (sob) and never will be. I also took a line from Andrew Davies.

NOTE: Wow. I can hardly believe this. The last chapter is finally here. This is historic. This marks the first time I've ever finished a multi-chapter fan fiction. Yay. And in less than a month, too! Deadlines are really effective.

Whew. This chapter was draining to write. A lot of drama. Sorry if it's a little sappy but I did try to put humor into it as well. Some measure of sap is necessary to resolve certain issues. And sorry if Zuko was a little (!) out of character in this story. But then again, he was really out of character in the Western Air Temple so I was just playing at it from there.

No official shippings but you're free to interpret this as you will.

CHAPTER TEN

"Welcome back, you guys…eww… what happened? You all look worse than death."

It was a miracle that Sokka survived the blasts of all four elements. As he recovered for the attack, he muttered, "Non-benders, we're always the victims."

Haru was coming out of his room when he met the quartet and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey, you guys looked like you had a rough night," said he and he was met with four eye bag-laden glares which seemed to say "Don't even think about it." He raised his hands in defense and walked away slowly and carefully.

Teo and the Duke had seen what happened so they made the wise choice of being quiet and merely watching the four exhausted travelers sit on some of the rocks which served as chairs in the temple. They sighed deeply and loudly.

Sokka approached them, a bit warily, and took a good look at each one of the benders. All of them had bags under their eyes. And all of them seemed to have, at one point, cried a great deal. Sokka was surprised to see even Zuko show some signs of having mourned. They were all visibly weakened. Toph was lazily swaying her legs but she didn't have as much energy as usual. Katara seemed too weak to bend some water to her lips so she merely grabbed a cup of water that was on the makeshift table and drank deeply. Aang looked terrible as if he had gone and invaded the Fire Nation all by himself. And Zuko looked ready to drop dead at any moment. His cheeks were also severely bruised for some odd reason.

The Water Tribe warrior put his hand to his chin. What were these people doing last night? He was about to ask them out loud when he noticed that all four benders had fallen asleep in their seats. Sokka smiled. _Let them rest_, he thought, _they'll have a lot of explaining to do later._

_LATER…_

"You faced the Face Stealer?" Aang asked with delighted incredulity. Then he grinned at Zuko and said in his mock-paternal way, "I always knew I had it in you, my boy. You make your great granddaddy proud."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Toph smirked, "It never gets old."

"Never," said Aang with a wide, toothy grin.

"So, wait a minute," Sokka interrupted, eager to make a contribution in the discussion, "you were able to look emotionless and blank until dawn. How did you do that? I mean, you're probably the most expressive person we've ever met (at this point Sokka tried an impersonation of Zuko before he joined them) I must find the Avatar to restore my honor."

Zuko smiled. He wasn't the worst person at impersonations after all. The firebender then replied, "It was easy. I just imagined I was Azula."

The others burst in laughter. As Sokka wiped the tears from his eyes, he said, "Good one, Zuko."

The firebender gave an appreciative nod.

"Katara still refuses to come out and chat, huh?" asked Sokka, on a more serious note, "What happened to her, anyway?"

Aang and Toph looked grave. They hadn't told Sokka or Zuko what transpired during the darkening of the moon. Zuko didn't remember anything other than his own experience in the Spirit World and his return so he wasn't aware of Katara's dirty deed. So the firebender was also curious as to the waterbender's strange confinement.

"She'll tell you herself when she's ready," Aang said simply. He was still angry at her for what she did so he didn't feel up to talking to her at the moment.

Seeing Aang's serious expression, Sokka nodded. Then, an idea dawned on him and he said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"But she'll have to cook dinner sometime. I'm starved. I mean, we had to eat leftovers for lunch while you guys were resting. Zuko, do you mind calling her please?"

Zuko looked startled. The Water Tribe boy seemed to be joking but when Sokka repeated his request, Zuko obliged by standing up and going to look for Katara. Why he of all people was commissioned to do so was incredible, though.

"What are you up to, Sokka?" asked Toph when Zuko was out of earshot. Aang was just raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"Oh," muttered Sokka in a mock-sinister way, rubbing his palms together, "you'll see."

In another part of the temple, Katara was looking down from an ancient balcony at the deep gorge below. She was still so ashamed of her stupidity and immaturity. She couldn't bring herself to face the others, most especially Zuko. For all her threats and distrust, she had proved to be the least trustworthy person of all.

She was eternally grateful for the fact that Zuko's spirit was able to return to his body. Because if he wasn't… she would never forgive herself. Not that she was doing any of _that _at the moment. The only reason her eyes were dry now was because her tear ducts had exhausted themselves. But she knew that no amount of tears could justify the terrible thing she had done. Its gravity outweighed anything _he _had ever done to them.

The guilt and self-loathing she felt was akin to what she felt when she had first bloodbended. The image of Hama's face as she smiled with triumph was enough to send chills down Katara's spine. The old lady had won again. Katara closed her eyes.

Her reverie was interrupted by someone's arrival.

"Hey," Zuko said tentatively, unsure of how to start a conversation with the only member of the Avatar's group who couldn't forgive him. "Your brother sent me to call you and .. um…" Zuko shuffled his feet. This was so awkward.

Katara couldn't look him in the eye so she faced him with her head bowed. He mistakenly took this as a sign of her continuing hostility. He sighed.

"Look," he began to explain, "I'm really sorry for attacking you in Ba Sing Se. It was wrong of me and I cannot justify it so I will only try to atone for it in any way I can. I know that my judgment did falter in that instance and I'm heartily sorry for it." He paused and waited for her response.

Katara's eyes were starting to fill with tears again and she was biting her lip. Once again, Zuko mistook this for anger towards him. He rubbed his nape in nervousness.

"I know that apologizing can never be enough," he offered, "so I'm prepared to do anything I can to make it up to you."

Still her silence. _Damn_, he thought, _this would be a lot easier if she yelled at me or threatened me. Anything. Not this weird, uncertain silence._

"And I'd just like you to know," he continued, trying to keep the conversation (which was more like a monologue) alive, "that I wasn't lying when I was talking about my mother."

Katara stood very still and she ventured a small glance at him. Though her eyes were shining, she was finally looking at him and Zuko took this as a sign of encouragement.

"She left us six years ago," he narrated, a little more at ease, "and my sister and I were told that she had died. That was what I believed. But on the day of the eclipse, my father told me that she had been banished for a treacherous act. She did this so to save my life. My grandfather had ordered my father to kill me so that he would experience the same pain Uncle Iroh experienced when my cousin was killed. My father said that he would have done it if Mom had not interfered. And he told me that she might still be alive. So I am determined to do the right thing by helping the avatar fulfill his destiny so that when I face her someday, she will have a reason to be proud of me."

As he finished his speech, he felt his eyes fill with tears. He had never told anyone this before and the effort and emotion were overwhelming him.

"Sorry," he said, wiping his tears, "I've never really told anyone that before."

He was so busy trying to hide his emotional outburst that he failed to notice that Katara, now with tears flowing freely down her face, had taken a few steps towards him. She fell to her knees, and he, not knowing how to react, knelt down as well and tried to steady her as she trembled with sobs.

"I'm so sorry," she choked, "I didn't know…I've been such a fool… I'm so sorry…"

Now this reaction seemed quite unexpected to Zuko. He didn't know what to do so he just whispered soothingly, trying to calm the mourning waterbender.

"I'm sorry," she continued to babble, "I'm sorry… I've been so stupid…Can you ever forgive me?"

"For the death threat?" he replied, trying to make the conversation a little more lighthearted, "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I've survived worse, believe me."

Unfortunately for Zuko, his feeble attempt at a joke only worsened Katara's guilt so she exploded into another round of sobs, making him feel all the more uneasy._ Damn, Zuko, _he reprimanded himself, _You made it worse? You really suck at this._

"You mean you don't know what I did to you when you were in the Spirit World?" she asked incredulously and ashamedly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

Katara took a deep breath. He deserved to know the truth.

"I…"

"She did what?!"

Two pairs of hands clamped over Sokka's mouth. Aang looked angrily at him and Toph put a finger to her lips to indicate silence.

"Any louder Sokka and they might actually hear us," Toph said sarcastically. The three of them had been sitting behind a large pillar a few feet from the balcony where Katara and Zuko were talking.

"Sorry," Sokka mouthed. It was his idea to eavesdrop, after all. But instead of being amused at his sister's embarrassment, he was more serious than ever. Aang and Toph were also uncharacteristically grave. They had expected Katara's confession, not Zuko's. Now more than ever they felt so ignorant of the firebender's life.

They continued to listen intently.

After Katara had finished explaining, Zuko was still and silent. Seeing his unreadable expression, she became guiltier than ever and this manifested itself in another round of sobs. She must have cried oceans by now. He had not stopped steadying her but she could sense a significant change in his demeanor.

"I know, I know," she said, trying to get him to react, "I have no justification…it was an arrogant assumption based on a failure to understand Aang's true meaning… I'm so sorry… And I know that you have all the right to never forgive me…and I will accept it…I know what I deserve…"

"No," Zuko said, suddenly looking calm. He helped her up and they both faced each other. "If there's anything I've learned from all this, it's that everyone deserves a second chance. There is no such thing as an unforgivable act."

"But.." she protested.

"We've all made our share of stupid choices in life," he continued, "but this doesn't give anyone the excuse to hold grudges forever. All this bitterness, hatred, and misunderstanding have caused the war to last as long as it did. If anything is to change, we should all learn to forgive each other and forgive ourselves. Besides, you may have blocked the gate but it was your voice which called me back here. So, can we be friends?"

He extended his hand.

Katara was shocked. She did not expect something like this to come from Zuko, of all people. He was perfectly right, of course. She nodded and shook his hand.

The eavesdroppers were similarly shocked. They were using all their powers of self-restraint to keep from audibly manifesting their surprise.

"Somebody slap me, I think I'm dreaming," Sokka whispered.

"Me too," Aang agreed. And although Toph felt similarly incredulous, she did them both hard slaps.

The two boys winced as they held their sore cheeks, throwing glares at Toph who merely shrugged. But the three of them continued listening.

"Well," Zuko finished, "I'm not really good at giving speeches. Maybe I've taken after Uncle somewhat."

"Thank you," was all Katara managed to say. Then, she offered, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to make it up to you?"

"No, no," Zuko said, but a mischievous thought came to him, "although…"

"Well?" Katara asked expectantly but warily. He was getting that glint in his eyes not unlike the one Sokka got when he had a weird idea.

"You could let me cook dinner for a change," Zuko replied sheepishly.

Katara's eyes widened. Just when she thought he couldn't shock her any more than he already did, he went and did it again.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you have something to say about my cooking?"

"No, no. You cook extremely well. I just wanted to help. I had to learn to cook when Uncle and I were traveling around the Earth Kingdom so…"

Katara smiled, for the first time in days. "Before I answer that, could you help me with something?"

"Sure," Zuko said. Katara whispered something into his ear.

"What's she saying?" Sokka, Aang, and Toph strained to hear. In fact, they were all so engrossed in trying to eavesdrop that they were too late in noticing the little fireballs and water whips that pushed them out from their hiding place and in front of the triumphant forms of Zuko and Katara.

"Well, hello there," Aang said with a guilty grin. "We were just strolling by when…"

"Nice try, Aang," Katara answered.

"Looks like you guys are friends already," teased Toph.

"So Katara," said Sokka, trying to divert their attention, "what is your answer to the burning question: Will Zuko cook us dinner?"

"Well," Katara mused.

"I insist," said Zuko confidently.

"The man insists," Sokka pointed out.

"Why not?" Katara replied with a smile and a look that told the three eavesdroppers (except Toph but she could sense it) that their punishment would come later.

LATER…

"Ok, Katara, we're sorry we eavesdropped," recited the three offenders, tears in their eyes (except Toph but her mouth was watering as well), "now can you please unfreeze us so that we can eat dinner? The smell is sooooooo enticing and we're so hungry."

"You are forgiven," Katara said smugly.

Three servings of dinner later…

Sokka happily chewed on his sixth piece of roast duck and said, "You doh, I neber dot I'd day dis but…"

"Swallow your food, Sokka," Katara ordered, so her brother followed.

"I never thought I'd say this but," he continued, "I'm so glad we've added you to the group, Zuko!"

-fin

All this would not be possible without the support of everyone who has ever left a review or alert to this story while it was being written. So let me give due recognition and gratitude to the ff:

Those who reviewed: silkeknuts, NebuNeferu, Psycho Demon-Witch, PhantomWriter2.0, Silver Fox Trot, Ieyre, kitkat1327, ElementUchihaMaster, Sayle, Music is my BFF, SunSetSoItSeems, MoonlitInuko, anny, SALAMANDA, Itai Silver Eyes, Alexandromeda Cullen II, MastaDrumma22, Bob the Chicken Nugget, Laura (and thanks for the cookies  ), mysterywriter5775, wicca in training, Tera Earth, noian, pachysam, Pinnacle, Tege, timtomtim, MylittleDomino, Yume111, Sokkantylee, lw, fabwishes, thexgreatxtriplexcx, Akriloth Warrior, and everyone else who leaves a review from now on! Your feedback has been extremely helpful!

Those who added this story to their Favorites: 1. Alexandromeda Cullen II2. BLfromGM3. ElementUchihaMaster4. Itai Silver Eyes5. Kirai-Ninja6. L-V-C7. Music is my BFF8. Sakizm9. Sayle10. crazyzukofangirl128011. kitkat132712. purplehairedpunk13. tobias's wings 14. MastaDrumma22

Those who added this story to their Alerts: 1. 1gokataang2. Akriloth Warrior3. Alexandromeda Cullen II4. AnimeOtakuBara5. AnneTanquam6. Bladesong807. DyerFire8. ElementUchihaMaster9. Felineneco10. Itai Silver Eyes11. Kakashi's Rose12. Kirai-Ninja13. Lady of Fire and Darkness14. MastaDrumma2215. Music is my BFF16. MylittleDomino17. NebuNeferu18. PhantomWriter2.019. PrecursorQueen20. Punker8821. Tera Earth22. Zuzu Fangirl23. iamtheblindbandit24. kitkat132725. mystery writer577526. sokkantylee27. thexgreatxtriplexc28. timtomtim29. tobias's wings30. whatsername91131. wicca in training32. yume11133. zara2148

_Thank you for all your support, everyone! On with Season 3!_


End file.
